Finding Love
by Nine1
Summary: Sora muses on how all of her friends, and herself, got together, and their changes after the Digital World. Yaoi/slight yuri/ straight couplings. I'd put them here but I'd spoil it.


A/N: I decided to write a serious, romantic one-shot fic using all of the Digidestined as couples. I did this as a sort of challenge from my muse. Unfortunately, he made me write it in the middle of the night, after I had already climbed into bed.

Ikky: But it came out good, right?

I think so. Well, I'll let you all be the judges. R/R, please! BTW, this is all in Sora's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or characters.

Finding Love

After coming back from our last romp in the Digital World, we all found ourselves changed. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally, we had greatly matured. Our minds had been expanded a great deal more than most other people, and we had become accepting of absolutely everything. 

It was only natural that we would all feel the need to stick together after the Digital World. I can proudly say that I have eleven best friends in the entire world, and be sure that every one of them feels the exact same way.

It would also be natural for us all to realize there was no right or wrong sexuality, and though the oldest of us all, Jyou, is barely seventeen, we all know now that all twelve of us are completely bisexual.

You may believe this to be unrealistic, but to us, it was only fate that we would broaden our horizons in every way possible, including sexuality.

We've only ever dated within the group, because trying to hold a conversation with the others around our ages was completely frustrating, and people so open-minded were such a rarity. Now we've all established permanent relationships.

First of all was Taichi and Yamato, which was totally expected. I don't recall an exact moment when one asked the other out, or if they announced it to us. They just looked at each other one day and _knew_, and when we saw them next, the looks on their faces spilled everything and told all.

Hikari tried to date Mimi once, only to go out on a date with her and get smacked in the face with realization that her true love was not in that restaurant, no, but waiting for her at his house. She apologized to Mimi, who completely understood, as she herself was beginning to feel a tingle of doubt, and ran to Koushirou's house, who was typing up an e-mail to send to Hikari declaring his love, only to be interrupted by his doorbell ringing and his soul mate spilling into his arms in tears of joy.

That night, Mimi fled to Ken's house, having just had her own realization. She is now trying to develop his fashion sense, while he was been trying to teach her how to play a perfect game of chess. She truly has mastered the game. 

Daisuke and Takeru are now trying to figure out exactly how long one is able to hold his breath while kissing with lips closed. To my knowledge, they've only made it up to twenty seconds before collapsing into each other's arms and cuddling or just progressing to a full make-out session. I wish them luck.

Miyako and Iori, being the two youngest of the couples, have decided to take their blooming relationship very slow, and are trying to learn absolutely everything about each other. They discovered their mutual love for the opera, and will be attending their first live opera next week with Miyako's older sister and Jun, who are now girlfriends, and soul mates, though they don't know the latter just yet.

As for Jyou and I, we've discovered that Jyou needs my love to calm his nerves and care for his constant sicknesses, and I need his intellectual-yet-humorous personality to keep smiling and laughing, and to have phone conversations that last until the wee hours of the night.

I know that the road ahead of us will be long and hard, and we'll have our quarrels and differences, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will all always come out of our problems together, if not even closer than before. 

Jyou will be leaving for college next month, but I know that won't be a problem. We still have the phone and weekends. In one year, the older ones of the rest of us will also go on to college, and it won't be too long until even little Iori will be graduating, and we'll have large, beautiful weddings, and houses shared with the ones we love more than anything in the world.

Until then, we have get-togethers and occasional parties to celebrate anniversaries and achievements.

Until then, we remain the Chosen Children in the world we've saved countless times before, finally living nromal, peaceful lives, and waiting for the most special days in our lives with each other, family, and friends.

Until then, I remain Sora, the Child of Love.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well, there you have it. Something I came up with last night. I hope you all liked it. Don't be afraid to send a review or e-mail my way, telling me what you like, don't like, or just saying hi. 


End file.
